A Mistake?
by naluhedgehogs
Summary: When Levy, the editor for the school newspaper, couldn't make it to the first soccer game, she called upon Lucy to help. However, knowing Levy, there may or may not be some ulterior plot going on. And, when Natsu, the lead player, notices her - well let's just say that she hopes she didn't make a mistake. College AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! I am back again guys, I had a new story idea that I wanted to toss around so I decided to just sit down and start writing! I know, before people jump at me with axes, I have a bunch of stories that people have been really wanting me to work on and update and I hopefully will get around to that sometime (I really am trying to work on it) but I don't want to write for it if I don't have the inspiration because I really want what I write to be good and genuine and okay, I am rambling so let's get in to this story! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

A Mistake? 1

Lucy groaned, rolling over on her comforter to look at the clock. "Ugh, I only have one more hour before I have to go out again! Why?" Sighing, she flopped onto her back. "Why on earth did I agree to this?"

 _flashback (Levy POV)_

"What? What do you mean you're sick?" Lucy cried into the phone. "S-sorry Lu-chan! Jet came down with the flu last week and I wanted to help him get better! Unfortunately, by the time he got over it I came down with it. And now we are here!" The bluenette broke off into a fit of coughs, sniffling in a vain attempt to be able to breathe. Lucy let out a sigh. "Soccer season is just starting though! I thought you needed coverage for the school newspaper!" Levy let out a short wail. "I do! That's just the problem! I was hoping that I could go and get a really good article but now I can barely leave my bed! This is terrible!"

Lucy tried to console her friend. "Um, maybe it isn't all lost! How about you find someone else to cover the game for you?" Levy let out a raspy gasp. "That's a great idea Lu! But it has to be covered by someone who knows what they are doing.. They need to be a good writer.. Hmmm"

 _Uh oh._ Lucy knew where this was going, Levy knew, but she continued on. "Oh, no no no no Lev! Don't you dare-" "Lucy! You should do it!" Lucy groaned. "I was just saying- oh never mind. But Lev, no I really can't. I mean-" Levy wouldn't even let her finish, rambling "Oh but I know you will do a great job! I mean, your book is so good and you are really good at writing about anything and I knooow you aren't busy, you recluse!"

"Hey! That was mean!" Lucy pouted. "I have plenty of things to do-" "but you don't, do you Lu?" Levy cut in, laughing when her friend sighed sadly "Well, no"

Lucy never could say no when it came to Levy, and she knew it. Honestly, the bluenette felt a little bad forcing her into this but really did the girl need to socialize more. The only other being Lucy hung out with aside from Levy was the animal shelter dog Plue. And, while Plue was great and all, Levy really needed someone to be able to tease the blond about. At least Lucy could tease her about Gajeel! Well, that was yet another thing she hated about missing the first game. She couldn't see her favorite soccer coach in action, but there was always next time.

"Sorry Lev, gotta go, but I guess I can cover the game for you. Curse your annoying pout! You don't even have to be here and I will still agree. Ugh" Levy cheered, sending a hearty goodbye. Now, if only Lucy might find someone attractive at the game... Hey, maybe, just maybe Levy might know someone..

 _(End Levy flashback)_

Lucy sighed again. That girl really knew how to get her into things, and she couldn't help thinking that Levy might be plotting something. She wouldn't though, would she? _No, of course not_ she told herself, pulling herself up and trotting to the bathroom. She let out a shriek when she saw what a mess her hair had become. She didn't leave school that long ago! "Oh well, guess I might as well try to detangle this rat's nest before I go, though I don't even know why I am trying. It's just a dirty soccer game." But, nevertheless she grabbed her comb and attempted to rake it through her hair, though it didn't do much. Eventually she gave up, deciding to just hop in the shower. She may have to rush to the game but there wasn't much other option.

 _Jeez though, why do I really care?_

Grabbing her keys, she rushed out the door. Checking her purse on her way down the stairs (note: do not advise or condone such actions) she sighed in relief that she didn't forget her notepad and pen. Levy would have skewered her if she left them again.

She made it to the gate just in time, waving hello to Mirajane. Thankfully, the white haired beauty never charged her. She was just too nice. Or perhaps up to something. Honestly, with Mira, you never could tell.

She grabbed a seat at the bottom of the bleachers, removing her pad of paper carefully. Now, hopefully the game wouldn't last too long. She could hope at least.

In about ten minutes, on came the crackling sound of the announcer. "Welcomee, ladies and gents to our first game of the season! We will be starting in a couple minutes, so please give a nice round of applause to the Sabertooth Boys Soccer Team! The Fairy Tail students clapped politely, as the bleachers on the other side of the field roared to life. _Sabertooth, so over the top._ Lucy thought to herself. That is, until the announcer introduced the home team. Rip her eardrums. The stands burst to life as the students stood up, hooting and hollering over her shoulder as the boys flooded the field.

Lucy tried not to be impressed, honestly she did, but as she watched the boys filter out, she couldn't help but admit that they all were stunning. Loke, with his fire orange hair, Gray and his mop of black and chilling features (though she had to admit, she was still rooting for Juvia - she may not socialize much but honestly the girl deserved a chance), and the others filed out, waving to the crowd, but she couldn't help staring at the boy in the center with his bright rosy hair. He grinned at the bleachers, sweeping his dark eyes over the crowd, before landing on hers.

 _Bump, bump._

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?

* * *

The gruff coach Gajeel called the boys over and Lucy sighed, brushing it off. "I must've imagined it" she mumbled to herself, "besides, Levy needs this."

"Wait, did you say Levy?" said a voice over her shoulder. Lucy turned around, greeted by two enthusiastic boys. They looked familiar. "Hi! I'm Jet, and this is Droy!" _That's why!_ "We are two of Levy's friends! You are Lucy, right?" said Droy. "U-um, yeah!" Jet smiled broadly. "Levy talks about you a lot! I don't see you around much and I know you don't know us that well but hey, we don't want you to sit by yourself! Do you want to hang out with us for the game? If I am guessing correctly" Jet said, gesturing at the notepad in her hand, "you are covering the game for her right?" Lucy nodded, and smiled wryly. "Yeah, I guess so" she laughed, and the two joined in. "Doesn't surprise me that she got you to do it. She talks about your writing all the time. Come on, it'll be more fun with friends!" Droy replied, causing Lucy to smile wider. "Yeah! Thanks!" She grabbed her stuff, and moved up the bleachers into the space they left for her. Maybe this game wasn't a mistake at all.

* * *

 **Okay, I think I am going to leave it off here for this chapter! I hope you like it, I have big plans for next chapter (maybe a little bit of Natsu POV, I don't know *wink wink*) Anyway, I hope you all have an amazing day and I'll see you next time!**

 **~nh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I'm not dead. Sorry about the long hiatus, I didn't mean to be gone for so long. Unfortunately I can't promise that my updates are going to be regular but I hate that I have left so many stories on a cliffhanger for so long. I will do my best to update some of them as I get the inspiration but I can't say when that will be because I really want each piece to be the best that it can be and with that you can't rush your inspiration, you know? Anyway, I was reading over all my old stories and I really wanted to update this one! I'm sorry if you guys were hoping to see more from some of my older, longer stories but this is the one that I really felt a connection to today! Anyway, I will stop blabbing on now. Let's get on to the story! Gonna throw in some Natsu POV today!**

 **~nh**

* * *

-Natsu's POV-

"Can't make the game. Sorry! Be on the lookout for something beautiful tonight!"

The phone vibrated briefly, causing Natsu to glance down. "What the heck Levy? What does that even mean?" Natsu quirked, sighing and shoving his phone back in his bag and shutting the locker. "Guess what Gajeel?" He barked, causing the dark haired coach to glance over at him flippantly. "What do you want?" He answered gruffly. "Your little girlfriend isn't coming to the game," he bit back, smirking as his face flushed slightly. His other teammates cackled as he continued on to scream that "the little shrimp wasn't his girlfriend" (no one believed him anyway and they were pretty sure he knew that).

"Why isn't she coming flame-brain? Did you insult her or something?" Gray scoffed. Natsu bristled. "Of course I didn't. She just sent some cryptic message saying she wasn't coming. Said to be on the lookout for something beautiful or something like that. I don't get her at all." Gray laughed, and Loke chimed in "she is obviously talking about some beautiful girl. Her eyes must glimmer like starlight! I shall sweep her off her feet and..." He was cut off sharply by a box to the head, Gajeel growling. "Get your head out of the clouds you pea brain. We have a game to win tonight. Sabertooth is no joke and I can't have you guys losing because you are distracted and incompetent. This is my first year as a coach and I am not going to look like a fool because some idiots can't get themselves together. You are in college. Act like it."

Natsu snickered. "Gajeel, you talk like you are some eighty year old sage. You are literally as old as us and you don't even care about college. Anyway, we aren't going to lose this. Those Sabertooth jerks aren't strong enough to beat us." A collective cheer rang out amongst the team and Gajeel shook his head. "Lets just get out there and for the love of God, don't break a leg."

* * *

Standing at the edge of the field, Natsu unconciously ran a hand through is hair in a last-ditch attempt to smooth it out a bit more. Why he was doing that he wasn't really sure, it never really bothered him before, but for some reason he couldn't help it. Gray raised an eyebrow beside him, scoffing.

"Why are you preening you idiot? You think some girl is going to pay you attention looking like a baffoon?" Natsu growled and shoved him with his shoulder. "Shut up you piece of jack-" Gajeel cut them off with a strong whack to the ear. "If you don't stop acting like imbeciles I will call Erza down from that announcing box so that she can kill you."

Shooting a glare towards Gray, Natsu crossed his arms. He was probably going to make a retort before the announcers came thundering through the speakers. He listened while they announced Sabertooth, cringing in disgust at the loud roar coming from the visitors stand, before taking a breath. Hearing them pause, he sent a toothy grin back to his team. "Let's go win this!"

* * *

"Now welcoming our very own team, come on in Fairy Tail!" The stands went nuts and Natsu felt himself tear off with a run, smirking wildly to the crowd as they made their way onto the field. Casting his eyes around the stands, he felt his breath catch. Almost stumbling over himself, his eyes caught the gaze of the most angelic girl he had ever seen. Her hair was golden as the early morning sun and her eyes, deep and dark as chocolate truly glimmered like starlight (though he never would admit that to Loke). A startled look crossed her face and he felt his cheeks warm inadvertently. Quickly coming back to reality with the thunderous shout of his teammates, he turned away in time to dodge the incoming stampede of players, from his team and the other. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, he tried to understand what just happened. Getting into position, ignoring the snickers of his teammates, he couldn't help but glance back at the stands again.

The girl was glancing at the two besides her, before bursting into a gently laugh. His heart fluttered oddly inside of him and for some reason he felt a twinge knowing that she was looking at someone else.

 _Ba bump!_

"What the hell was that?" He cursed, but before he could give it too much thought, the whistle blew and the game began.

* * *

-Lucy's POV-

She couldn't help but feel like someone glanced at her but as Droy cracked another joke, she got distracted and began to laugh again. Her heart was still fluttering from the onyx eyes that almost felt like they saw her very soul, and the cheeky grin plastered on the face that held them. No, she wasn't oblivious to who he was - Natsu Dragneel, the cheerful, crazy energetic captain of the soccer team. His skill was legendary and as she watched him practically dance across the field, winning goal by goal, she knew why. His brilliant pink hair was only matched by his brilliant energy, and she couldn't help but let herself become entranced by him and only him. That may be why when, out of the blue, he glanced back towards the stands, she almost slipped from her seat. It felt like his deep eyes met hers momentarily, though she knew it was impossible, and she let out a squeak, covering the ever deepening red shade of her cheeks. Jet looked over in worry, asking "Lucy, are you okay? Do you need some water?"

She felt her embarrassment rising and, not trusting her voice, nodded quickly. Leaping up from her seat she carefully made her way down the bleachers and rushed to the concession stand.

Feeling her heart calm as she met Mira's eyes, Lucy trotted over to the concession stand door, taking a step back as Mira opened it for her. Joining her inside, Lucy graciously took the seat she was offered and Mira handed her a chilled bottle of water. "Ara ara, Lucy, you look kind of red!" Mira giggled, causing Lucy to become wary. "Did someone catch your eye?" Lucy felt her face darken a bit, suspicion quietly growing but decided to avoid the question instead to be safe.

"It's really warm out there" she remarked, laughing faintly. "Uh Lucy, it is only early spring. Magnolia hasn't really shaken off the winter cold yet. You're wearing a coat." Mira replied gently. Lucy only colored further so Mira decided to let her off easily. "You might want to hurry back though, Levy told me she sent Jet and Droy to keep you company and they tend to get worried easily." Lucy nodded, figuring that her two new friends probably weren't a coincidence. "You're right Mira. Thanks for the water!"

The white-haired girl nodded, waving as Lucy left. Shaking her head when the girl was far enough away, she sighed. "Poor Lucy, she is just too oblivious."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I know it wasn't super long but I hope you liked it! I hope to be back soon, so we shall see where Natsu and Lucy will go from here!**

 **~nh**


End file.
